


The one where Will has a man cold and Alyss saves the day

by teaspoonbooks27



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Sickfic, man cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonbooks27/pseuds/teaspoonbooks27
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Alyss Mainwaring/Will Treaty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The one where Will has a man cold and Alyss saves the day

Will was dying. Or at least, it felt that way. Realistically he knew that he would be fine by this time next week. But his stuffed nose and sore throat made him not so sure that that he would make it to the next day, never mind the next week.

The fire had gone cold at some point during the night, which did nothing to motivate Will to get out of bed. The heavy quilts that were layered on top of him didn’t help either. Will could feel the chill in the air on his face and burrowed himself deeper into the into the warm cocoon he had created. Not even the thought of a hot cup of coffee could drag him out of his bed. Will pressed his eyes tightly shut as a ray of sun streamed in though his window. Maybe, he thought, I can just go back to sleep. Tug has everything he needs, and Shadow isn’t here anymore. The only work I have is some routine paper work that doesn’t need to be send off until the end of the week.

Satisfied that there were no pressing matters that needed his attention, he drifted off. He tossed and turned, waking up in a coughing fit every so often, until midday. He was just recovering from such a fit when he heard a light knock at the door. My coughing must have drowned out the sound of Tug’s greeting whiny. Will laid in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if he could just ignore the knocking. But then he groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. He was the Ranger of Sea Cliff, he had a responsibility to protect the people here. And if someone was at his cabin looking for him, they probably had a good reason. When Will’s feet touch the icy floor however, he debates the matter for another moment. After all, Will reasoned, how important could it be. They only knocked once- his train of thought was cut off by a second, slightly louder knock. Sighing, Will pulled a blanket around his shoulders and went to answer the door.

“This better be good,” He grumbled to himself before he pulled the door open.

Standing in front of him was Alyss, looking like an angel in her white couriers dress, with the sunlight beaming down onto her.

“Will!” She exclaimed, and made a move forward to hug him, but then stopped herself. She took in his disheveled appearance. The quilt that was wrapped around his shoulders, his scruffy, unshaven face, and his bright red nose. He looked awful to put it plainly.

“What are you doing here Alyss?” Will’s voice was horse from both lack of use and the soreness in his throat.

“You don’t remember?” She asked. His blank stare answered the question for her.

Alyss sighed. “I sent you a letter telling you that I have business with the Baron here and that I would stop by.” Then it all came back to Will. Her letter was laying on his kitchen table. He had been excited when he received it last week, but his cold had made his mind foggy and he had forgotten all about her visit.

“I’m so sorry Alyss, I completely forgot.”

“I can tell.” Her eyebrows furrow. “Are you alright Will?”

She presses the back of her hand to his forehead. “Hm, I don’t think you have a fever. let’s get you inside and out of the cold.” He follows her into the cabin and she gestures to the sofa.

“Best thing for you to do right now is to get some rest. Have you eaten anything today?” Alyss asks him.

“No,” he mumbles as he lays on the sofa. “I’ve been asleep all day.”

Alyss sighs, Will has never been the type to sleep in all day, he’s alway had too much energy for that.

It wasn’t long before Will was asleep again, his stuffed nose causing him to snore lightly. Alyss made herself busy by lighting the fire and putting a kettle over it to boil. While she’s waited she gazed over at Will. Asleep, his face was softened, making him look more like the 15 year old boy from the ward that she had grown up with than the Ranger he had become. Most people who met him thought he had a rather boyish face, which is true, but having known him all of his life, Alyss could see the small changes that had come with the years of hard training and stress of being a Ranger. As much as she was proud of who they had both become, Alyss sometimes found herself longing for the days where she and Will were free to explore Redmont. There is nothing sweeter than childhood freedom, but you never seem to realize it until its gone, Alyss mused.

Now that they are grown, Alyss and Will have the heavy responsibilities of adulthood. She knew that Will was lonely here in Sea Cliff, so she did her best to visit as frequently as possible. Will was so social, and living out here on his own wasn’t easy. Especially with all of the mystique that follows Rangers wherever they go.

The whistling of the kettle breaks Alyss from her melancholy. It also wakes Will. She smiles at him as he rubs sleep from his eyes. She retreats to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two steaming mugs in her hands.

“Here, this will help.” Alyss says as she passes one of the mugs to Will, then takes a sip from the other.

“Thank you.” Will takes a long sip then coughs, pulling the mug away.

“What the devil is that?” He exclaims.

Alyss laughs, “It’s tea. It will help sooth your throat.”

“Coffee would help sooth me.” Will says insistently.

Alyss just laughs again. “After you finish you tea and eat something we can talk about getting you some coffee.” That motivated Will to finish his tea, and then the simple meal Alyss prepares for him.

“Now,” Will says, taking the last bit of his toast, “you said something about coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check me out on Tumblr at forgedroyalseal for incorrect quotes and updates on FanFiction Friday. Remember to comment any fanfiction ideas you’d like to see.  
> See you next Friday!


End file.
